Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire that allows both good drainage performance and good durability to be achieved and allows uneven wear resistance to be improved.
Description of Background Art
In recent years, various airless tires have been proposed. An airless tire, without using high pressure air, can support a load by a structural member of its own. Therefore, the airless tire has an advantage that it does not go flat.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-044445 describes an airless tire that includes a cylindrical tread ring. Multiple through holes and a reinforcing body are provided in the tread ring, the multiple through holes penetrating through the tread ring in a thickness direction of the tread ring. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.